


Loki's Lost Innocence (dark fantasy Loki smut)

by Immir



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki, Crying Loki, Dominant Thor, Graphic Sex, Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki chained, Loki crying, Loki fan fiction, Loki fiction, Loki filth, Loki humiliation, Loki in chains, Loki is raped, Loki naked, Loki rape, Loki sex, Loki smut, Loki submission, Loki tears, Loki tied up, Loki's body, Loki's lost innocence, Loki-centric, M/M, Poor Loki, Punished loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexy Loki, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Virgin Loki, Warning: Loki, best loki smut, graphic smut, loki bdsm, loki dominated, loki fantasy, loki incest, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki punishment, loki raped, loki raped by thor, loki sex fantasy, loki sub, loki whipped, loki x thor - Freeform, loki x thor smut, lost innocence, rape loki, raped loki, thor dom, thor loki incest, thor punishes loki, thor rapes loki, thor smut, thor x loki - Freeform, thorki incest, thorki rape, thorki sex, thorki smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immir/pseuds/Immir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to be taught a lesson. And so, the only remaining innocence he has will be taken from him<br/>(graphic Loki X Thor smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was bound by his wrists to the ceiling, held in an unnaturally upright stance with arms stretched high. The other prisoners gawked at him from behind light barriers. They knew who he was and had clamored to mock the disgraced prince, calling out rude suggestions and making the sign of the evil eye at him.  
He had been left this way for hours. At first he seethed with indignation; he was a lord, not some common thug to let dangle on chains in a cage, on display like an animal. But the lengthy passing of time had cooled the heat in his heart. His shoulders ached, and the leaden muzzle weighed his neck down so his head lolled to one side.

Drifting near unconsciousness, Loki opened his eyes at the clattering sound of approaching soldiers. He saw the imposing figure of Thor among them as they strode purposefully past the translucent gold window. The walled side of the prison opened smoothly, and the light dipped low as Thor entered. His guards stood back, regarding Loki warily and fingering their spears. At a motion from Thor, one of them stepped forward carrying a thick green tapestry embroidered with stars and snakes and spread it out on the far side of the cell floor. Loki frowned at the mysterious activity, angling his head to watch the guard walk back to his place within the rank.  
"Leave us", Thor said.  
The troop exited swiftly, doors gliding shut behind them. The clamor of metal faded as they marched past the cell and disappeared into the palace depths.  
Loki straightened, the chains clinking softly as he stood to give them slack. He was relieved to see his brother at last, but Thor remained near the far side of the room and leveled Loki with a chill, implacable gaze.

The bright barrier of the prison dimmed, shielding them from sight. Loki peered about, flashing Thor a glance loaded with suspicion. A tense mood settled on the room. The apparent need for secrecy made Loki's hair stand on end. This sort of convolution was very unlike his Brother, and he shifted his wrists uselessly in their bonds.  
Without warning, Thor covered the distance between them and delivered a stunning slap across Loki's face. Thrown off balance, the young god's head snapped to the side, dark hair falling across his brow and tears springing into his eyes. The strike was unexpected and malicious, and as Loki attempted to recover, Thor struck him backhanded from the other side.  
Loki huffed in pain, breathing through his nose with shock while Thor stood motionless in front of him. Gathering his dignity, he brushed away the disheveled locks against his shoulder before glaring at his brother.  
"Do you have any idea what you have done"? Thor returned the glower, taking a handful of Loki's hair to speak directly into his face.  
After a while; "Yes. I suppose you do", Thor released his grip, contemptuously flinging his brother as he did so. Loki faltered. His ankles turned outwards, and he slipped sideways into his chains.  
"I know not who you are any longer", Thor turned away.  
Thor had never manhandled him like this before, Loki acknowledged the seriousness of his situation. He studied Thor's back as it was turned to him with an expression of consternation while trying to regain his composure. Thor's head bowed, and he stood still for a long moment, letting the silence grow.  
After some time, Thor slowly turned, "I had loved you"  
He cringed involuntarily when Thor stroked the back of his fingers over his aching cheekbone soothingly.  
After the beating before, the gesture was incongruously tender, and he stared down his nose at his brother with an eyebrow raised.

Thor withdrew his hand and felt into his own breast pocket to produce a stubby glass dagger. Without another word, he left to walk around Loki. Twisting in his chains and making a small noise of query, Loki strained to see over his shoulder. The screech of torn leather as it parted beneath the blade filled his ears. He was violently yanked from behind, and chunks of leather were carved from his costume. Thor came to his front and jammed the knife in at crotch level, sawing roughly upwards. They made cool eye contact as Loki jerked to the small movements. With a final snick at the neck, and the shreds of material fell away.  
Thor stepped back to silently regard him. His cloak removed, he was now bare from shoulders to waist with his wrists coming to join high above his head. Skin the cool luster of pearl was drawn tight over defined muscle and rosy nipples tipped his chest while ribs moved and stretched, and slight juts of bone showed at his hips. Overhead light cast shadows, highlighting contours and hollows over his torso and limbs, the position exaggerating his slimness and the length of his coltish legs. Aware of his helplessness, a vein rapidly pulsed at his neck.  
He swallowed with dread when he noticed that Thor held a slender black whip in his hand.  
It was long and stiff, the butt as dark as onyx and the thin, flexible tip a sinister glassy red. He felt a new stab of panic; Loki had experienced the crop in his youth. The mere sight of it brought back terrible memories. Back then, it was Thor who held and comforted him after the trauma. Now he wielded the savage device.

He gaped at it in fear and trained up to regard Thor with widened, betrayed eyes and slowly shook his head with unfeigned terror.  
"Yes, Loki", Thor trailed the switch up the inside seam of Loki's thigh to linger over his front.  
Loki moaned in fear as Thor walked behind again. The gag muffled a scream as Thor did not hesitate, and the first stinging strike was delivered across the back of his thighs. He arched his back and shrieked into the mask when he was struck again. His long legs were covered in leather stretched tight over the skin, and it offered no protection from the fierce lash. Thor labored faster, gradually working his way up, flogging Loki's ass. The pain was more than Loki remembered. He clenched his eyes shut and screamed through his nose with each cut.

"Why cry out so, Loki"? Thor demanded loudly, pulling the muzzle free and throwing it aside. It hit the light barrier in a shower of sparks. "Show me my snake brother with his venomous tongue! If he were here it would make my task much easier".  
Thor flicked the vicious instrument again, and it fluted through the air. The sharp crack of contact changed when the whip met Loki's smooth, unblemished flesh. The lash bit like an adder into the tender skin of his lower back. Freed of the gag, his voice splintered with distress. Whipped high across the ribs, he veered close to an inky void and fell silent.  
"This some ploy to make me feel me feel pity? It will not help you".  
It was a lie. Loki was not attempting bravery and the genuine sounds of his agony were truly hard to bear.  
He swung pathetically by his shackles, letting his head hang forward. Sweat plastered the ebony hair in hooks across his neck and shoulders. Ragged gasps shook him so the links rattled. Thor came from behind to guide him to his feet, but Loki's knees buckled and he drunkenly leaned upon his bonds in a stupor.  
"Please Please. I cannot..."  
He could not finish but choked and repeated "Please."  
After a long pause, Thor spoke close to Loki's ear "This is difficult for me also".  
Thor ran his hands up over the burning strikes on Loki's back, pausing to smooth away fallen strands of hair before trailing over the shoulders and down Loki's belly to touch him intimately. Loki's body went rigid and he stood mute as Thor fondled him from behind.  
"You take the lash well."  
Loki uttered, "Please. No more."  
"Then you will absolutely do as I say. Do you understand"?  
When Loki did not reply Thor came round and waggled the switch in his face , "Or will it be the lash".  
Thor watched intently as Loki's features played with emotion. It was clear he considered defiance, but fear of the cruel whip was etched into his brow. He grimaced as a shining tear spilled down his cheek.  
"Answer".  
"I will", Loki turned his eyes down.  
"Again"  
"I will do as you say" Loki bargained, "No more, I beg of you".  
"Very well", Thor unhitched the chains.  
The metal links abruptly slackened, allowing Loki some movement. He closed his eyes, expelling a sigh as he lowered his hands and flexed his neck.  
Roughly and suddenly, he had his feet kicked from under him and he collapsed to his knees. At once his arms were brought back above his head. Struggling to rise, he was stopped as Thor stepped in front to restrain him with a weighty hand. Looking up, Loki's forehead knitted and his eyes fluttered.  
Thor's heart tore as he gazed down at his brother. He had never seemed so innocent as he did in this moment. He knew, of course, that despite his wickedness Loki had never been touched intimately and that this brutal introduction would change the landscape of his soul forever. He would be expecting all manner of punishment, but not this.  
He continued to gaze down from his great height with regret in his eyes and spoke mostly to himself, "If this is the only thing that will reach you, then so be it".

Loki squinted and cocked his head, not comprehending.  
He attempted a weak smirk, "Brother, enough of this game. Let me stand"  
He flinched when Thor caressed his hair, rubbing the jet strands between his fingers. Not unkindly, he took Loki's chin to angle his face up at him.  
"You bring this on yourself, brother", he began to unlace the front of his breeches.  
"No," Loki's eyes bulged and he made to stand again in earnest, his voice rising in alarm, "NO"  
The desperation on Loki's countenance and the pleading edge stirred something in Thor. Gripping Loki by his jaw, he withdrew himself from his leathers. Thor was aroused and the sight brought out fear and shame in Loki. His eyes widened further and real tears glittered in them, bright as diamonds. He switched back and forth from Thor's face to the vision in front of him.  
Still disbelieving what was happening, Loki leaned away but was brought to a halt as Thor tightened his grip. Using his irresistible strength, Thor forced the lips apart and guided himself into Loki's mouth. Loki resisted and made to cry out but the sound was strangled as Thor slid his length in. Thor pulled Loki down to his hilt and the younger god strained to take in air.  
Taking a handful of Loki's shining sable hair, Thor drove his brother up and down his shaft, the chains clanking noisily in time with the movement. The tears broke and ran down to mingle with the slick of saliva and his face scrunched with indignation.  
Thor hissed and held his head free for a moment "Do not bite".  
The stream of abuse was blocked as Loki's face was stuffed into Thor's groin. He blew around Thor's cock in an attempt to breathe, bubbles of saliva forming at the corners of his mouth, but Thor did not let up until Loki began to retch.  
Loki spat and wept with abandon when Thor finally released him. Averting his eyes, he hung his head, willing the assault to be over.  
But Thor didn't leave. He stood, staring down at him impassively.  
"Leave me"! Loki cried in anguish, "You sought to humiliate me? You have achieved what you came for. Leave me".  
"Even if I wanted to, I could not leave yet", Thor said softly, stretching up to release the chains.

They slithered to earth in a clash of metal and Loki made to scramble away but Thor casually kicked him in the chest and he went sprawling backwards onto the pine coloured tapestry spread on the floor. Thor was upon him before he could get up, pinning him down and kneeling between his legs. Deftly, Thor flung the chains up and around, securing them to a bracket in the wall so Loki was restrained by his wrists once more and prone on his back.  
Thor held Loki's form, feeling the lithe, hard body as he bucked from underneath. He lingered on Loki's thighs, savoring the feel of trembling muscle through the leather breeches, then slid upwards to cup Loki's groin. At the invasive touch, Loki renewed his struggles. The way Loki's hips raised as he writhed to be free stirred Thor's lust.  
Loki's flat belly heaved with the exertion of the fight and his navel surged back and forth suggestively. Thor drank in the sight of his brother like this, his eyes following the line of glossy dark hair that led the way to Loki's private places, coming to rest on the silver snake buckle clasped at his narrow waist. He looked back at his brother as he reached down and unclipped it with one hand.  
"Please Thor", Loki was on the precipice of desperation and his voice cracked with emotion, "Brother; please".  
Loki bit his lip and his face collapsed as Thor ignored his pleading and purposefully ground his hardness into Loki's crotch.  
He twisted the clasp free and peeled Loki's Breeches apart and even here, Loki was perfectly formed.  
Thor held his brother's shaft in his hand. It was rod straight and pale as the rest of his body, with the head shaded an alluring, sensitive pink. His groin was decorated by a crown of fine black hair, but no more growth could be found anywhere, and the thighs that showed through the open leggings were ivory smooth.  
Thor chuckled "Your body betrays you brother", he said as he held Loki's erection in his calloused hand. Thor remembered that his beautiful virgin brother had never been touched before and he felt a pang of guilt at Loki's wan, stricken face.  
But it was too far to go back now. He would break his brother's wicked spirit and Thor fought to control his mounting hunger  
Loosening his brother's breeches, Thor stripped them down further to reveal more of the superb white body and spread Loki's legs apart to study his most intimate areas as Loki hid his face in the crook of an elbow.  
Thor held the shaft and gently stroked up and down its length before delicately peeling back the foreskin to reveal the tender pink head. The fresh, sensitive tip glistened wetly and Loki squirmed with embarrassment as Thor studied him closely. The discomfort of being examined so privately was raw and intense and Loki's body shuddered with effort to hold back sobs. Thor released his hold and placed his hand on Loki's juddering stomach, considering his pitiful brother until the tremors subsided. 

Thor instantly stood up and strode a distance to retrieve the discarded muzzle from the other side of the room, leaving Loki partially naked on the floor. Loki made no attempt to escape and instead had curled up, trying ineffectually to shelter against the wall with his manacled hands covering his face. Hand over hand, Thor drew on the bonds pulling Loki cruelly forward by his wrists. His brother fell heavily onto his chest and was dragged across the floor, the leather squeaking over the smooth tiles.  
Thor hauled him to his feet. He freed Loki's wrists and threw the chains clattering to the side.  
Thor contemplated the awful muzzle briefly before fastening it around Loki's mouth, who resisted halfheartedly. Thor gripped him by his upper arms so they were face to face.  
"Lie down", Thor glanced at the floor "Now, Loki."  
Thor released him so he stumbled back apace. With hunched shoulders and hands tentatively clasped in front of him, Loki walked uncertainly away from Thor on shaking legs. He came to the place they had been entangled on the floor before and naively turned to Thor for approval.  
"Remove your clothes."  
Continuing to observe from a distance, Thor waited patiently as Loki turned away in an attempt at modesty and rolled down his breeches to reveal lean, shapely limbs that tapered down to slim ankles. The lash had left bright wheals of red that criss-crossed the creamy skin.  
"Lay", he commanded and Loki dropped to his knees like a man in prayer before leaning back onto the green blanket.  
At a motion from Thor, Loki obeyed, letting his knees fall apart. In this vulnerable position his cheeks flushed a faint pink with shame. Thor was surprised; he didn't know Loki could blush. It was disarming with its cuteness and he felt an unexpected wave of compassion. He strolled closer and stood to appreciate his naked brother. Heat rush through his cock as his eyes came to Loki's upright shaft jutting from the junction of his thighs. Thor paused to savor the long lines and definition of Loki's body before kneeling between them.  
"Touch yourself", he intoned.  
Loki blinked up at him from under his coal lashes, not understanding.  
"Here, Loki" Thor took his brother's hand and guided it towards his crotch.  
Loki took himself in his hands, stroking awkwardly with inexperience. Thor withdrew himself and began to stroke simultaneously, taking his hand to guide his brother up and down and touching their tips together. A glistening strand of precum connected them for a moment before it snapped only to be replaced by another. Thor took over and began to masturbate them both, rubbing Loki's slippery head up and down his shaft and perineum. Thor stared directly down, his yellow mane falling about his face as he busily toyed with Loki's private parts. Loki spied over the mask with new found interest as Thor jerked them both off in one hand and grasped his testicles with the other. For the first time, Loki let out a moan that was not entirely without pleasure.

He froze when Thor pressed a slick finger to him and began to pry carefully. Even after all this, he hadn't expected to be penetrated like that and it stunned him so he became stiff and un-moving, his eyes locked on the ceiling. Loki held his palms up and made a small noise of protest when Thor licked his fingertips and use the wetness to coat himself. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away, moaning quietly as he felt his brother transfix him and remain there. The penetration was obscene and strange to him and he squirmed a little before panting and becoming still.  
The dreadful whipping had left Loki psychologically bare and now he was being battered with these new erotic sensations. He was bewildered and frightened that it was his brother causing them. In his innocence, he did not understand the glowing sensation that spread from inside his belly that shot straight to the throbbing, sensitive head.  
Thor drooled a rope of saliva onto his glans and thumbed it over the tip and down the frenulum. He was tormented by the pressure inside as Thor played with him again. Loki's cock jumped and twitched in response and a bead of ejaculate escaped to roll down the prepuce. Loki sighed and lifted his head to watch the activity before letting it drop back with another groan. Thor persisted and eventually his dark lashes meshed half closed. Thor met his eyes and noticed the subtle change come over him.  
Thor crouched upright, angling his hips so he could pin Loki and masturbate him with purpose.  
Loki suddenly panicked and fought to sit up but Thor shoved him back. The carnal invasion was creating a tidal wave of sensation in him, unfamiliar and intense. It mounted in his groin and threatened to burst out of him. Alarmed, he breathed noisily into the muzzle and shook his head.  
Thor ignored him. He hunched over and pulled Loki further onto him, fucking slightly. Loki emitted short, shallow huffs as he was jerked faster, Thor's hand blurring with speed.  
Thor watched Loki's face intently as his eyes rolled back and crinkled shut.  
"Come Loki"  
Loki convulsed at the command and climaxed for the first time with a muffled, drawn-out cry. His beautiful body arched as a spasm of white hot pleasure shot out his groin, spurting repeatedly between them. Silvery droplets spattered high as his collar, running down his side and pooling in the muscular groove of his belly.

The convulsions abated and Loki lay sedate, chest rising and falling slower with time.  
Thor leaned out over him and unbuckled the muzzle. Loki opened his eyes. They were glazed and unfocused. The malice and pride scrubbed from him, he appeared fragile and childlike once more. Thor bent to press their heads together.  
"Come back to me", he whispered.

***Liked the smut? Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm always trying to improve and get ideas :) ***


	2. Loki's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his revenge

Obscured by dense shadow, he sat, poised on the throne with the dreadful grace of an alert cobra. Cat-like, his slanted eyes mirrored the lamplight, and the points of his teeth showed through the gloom when he talked. With legs spread wide, he eased back onto the fur-draped throne. Holding a crystal chalice by its delicate stem between thumb and forefinger, he twirled it lazily, gazing into the wine's ruby depths.  
The flames burned low, guttering in their tracks. With a casual wave, he reignited the fires and the chamber was filled with warm light once more.

The darkness banished, he placed the glass down to address his brother.  
"Awake, I see."  
"Where- where am I, Loki?" Thor was hunched and kneeling with his elbows joined behind his back. A bronze collar connected him by metal links to Loki's throne.  
"Oh, one of my many sanctuaries", he replied airily.  
"Are we still in Asgard?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Tell me where we are."  
Loki Leaned forward, hands interlocked between his knees. "I don't think that is relevant."  
After a long pause, "What did you bring me here for?"  
"Now that," Loki gave a languid stretch, "is a better question."  
Dressed in full regalia, he struck an intimidating figure on the spiked throne. Polished plate covered his breast and the leather cape spilled down the chair to gather about his mailed feet. Horns arced out from his helm, large and re-curved. He offered no more conversation as he removed the heavy, ornate helmet and set it aside.

Amused, Loki watched as Thor became impatient and shifted to test the strength of his restraints. He threw his weight against the chains in an attempt to rise but found the bonds immovable. With an exasperated bellow, he relented and sat in sullen silence, and Loki gave a throaty, satisfied chuckle.  
From the awkwardly low position, Thor strained his neck to look up, "Talk to me Loki. Tell me what it is you intend."  
Loki held a thoughtful finger to his cheek, rubbing his lips with the other fingertips. With dramatic suddenness, he rose, upending the chalice, and sending a bronze platter ringing to the floor. In a flash he had Thor by the throat, hissing through clenched teeth.  
"Torturer."  
Impossibly strong, he clamped tight with a diamond grip. Chords at Thor's neck stood proud beneath the assault, the skin flushing crimson.  
"Torturer." Loki screamed into his face.  
Released of the crushing hold, Thor coughed and gulped in his haste to suck in air.  
With trembling hands, Loki cradled under Thor's ears, lifting his face to meet his own.  
Rocking on his haunches, he pressed their foreheads together, muttering to himself. When Loki pulled back a distance, Thor saw his features were a crumpled mask of agony.  
"How?" he asked. A thread of saliva broke over his lip as he spoke. "How could you do that to me?"  
He hugged onto Thor, shaking with the force of his grief, and wept into the yellow hair.  
Thor made to speak, but Loki smothered the reply with his hand, emitting 'no' repeatedly. He shook his head maniacally as his voice rose in cadence, until he eventually shouted the word at full volume.  
Without warning, he drew back his arm to deliver a full-bodied slap across Thor's face.  
He stood to his full height and straightened, composing himself before stalking back to his seat.

Reclining again, with legs akimbo, he rested his chin on his palm. He offered a bright smile, his tone disarmingly genial.  
"I trust that answers your question."  
"Loki..." Thor started, but he was cut off by Loki waggling a finger.  
"Do not. Your silence is your only protection." His mood swung like a pendulum back to menacing.  
Thor relented and returned his sight to the middle distance. When he chanced to look up again, he was met with a stunning sight. There was another person in the room- a boy.  
From behind, the child was tall and slender as a reed. He wore pine green riding garb with doeskin gloves tucked into his belted waist. The vest was patterned with pale rosettes and thin material clung to willowy legs. The attire was familiar, yet Thor could not place him until the boy turned around.

The youth gave a shy smile, showing even, white teeth. His cheeks were hollow, and when he tilted his head, the plane of his angular face cut sharply along his jaw. The ebony hair swept back and brushed the top of his collar. His lilac eyes were fringed by a pelt of thick lashes and he stood with one arm crossed over his front, clasping the opposite elbow. A tiny horse figurine hung on a gold chain about his neck.  
It was Loki. He was young again.

At 17, Loki was heart-breakingly lovely. Thor's mouth was an open 'O' of silent surprise.  
"Do you remember?" The adult Loki asked.  
He whirled a finger and the child obediently turned a slow circle, unbuttoning his shirt. The clothes parted to reveal supple, white skin. The lightly muscled, boyish chest rippled with bone just below the surface. Loki took the youngster and drew him close, pulling the jacket off and dropping it to the side.  
The adolescent Loki looked back over his shoulder at Thor with a fingertip tucked into his teeth.  
Loki laughed and pulled the pant leg down, and the youth's cheek spilled free with an elastic bounce. He took a handful and squeezed, knuckles digging into the resilient flesh, leaving pink streaks. The phantom youth started and gave a squeal when Loki slapped his rear.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
Loki hooked an arm around his doppelgangers' waist and dragged him onto his lap.  
From this angle, the boy looked down his nose into Thor's eyes as Loki affectionately petted his hair. With the back of his hand, he trailed down the young body to withdraw the youth's pubescent member, drumming along its length with his fingers.  
"What are you doing?" asked Thor.  
"I remember that you wanted me at this age," Loki smiled at his former self, giving him a playful joggle on the knee. "Oh yes, I understand now that you never loved me as a brother."  
"That is not true."  
Loki threw up his palms and looked to the ceiling in mock annoyance, "And you call me a liar."  
"Loki, please-" Thor began.  
"No." Loki snapped, "No brother could do what you did to me, brother."  
He motioned for the boy to stand. His younger self complied and continued to disrobe as before.  
Under his clothes, his belly was long and flat, the clean, shapely limbs tinged with childish grace. Jewelry adorned his ankles and wrists, and intricate filigree wrapped around his trim calves. He wore a transparent kilt slung low on his hips that connected at the sides with a delicate silver chain. Through the slight material his manhood was visible, more prominent and weighty than before. It bunched against the cloth, straining to be free. He stood on one foot in a timid posture, clutching his hands behind his back.

Loki emerged from his seat to stand next to the boy. They made an exquisite pair. Loki was slightly larger and more filled out in all aspects and the child was leaner and more lithe; a leopard compared to a lion.  
They locked together by the mouth, only their greyhound bellies not touching as a sliver of light showed between them. At once, the boy's manner changed from meek to impish. He knocked his hip and his eyes took on a lascivious cast. He leaned in to kiss Loki on the neck. He moved swiftly down and burrowed into the folds of leather. On his knees, he took out Loki's cock and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking and making small noises of gratification. The youth peered at Thor as he licked and slid his lips along the shaft. His tongue was pink and curling like a kitten's as he lapped wetness from the corners of his mouth.  
Loki rolled his head to the side, his eyes half shut and glittering.  
"You did this to me." He accused.  
He tilted his head back, halting the phantom from its activities, then abruptly sat back down, scrubbing the heel of his palm into his closed eyelids. He lowered his hand over his mouth, blinking from above it.  
"You," he repeated.

The boy came to his feet with the grace of a fawn rising from the forest floor. He fixed Thor with a purple stare and padded towards him on silent ghost feet. He felt down his own body as he walked, caressing his chest, and tweaked a dusky nipple. The firm belly rolled, and he gyrated his hips, simulating the movements of sex in slow motion. He took himself in his hands while biting a lip and looking down at Thor.  
Thor was lulled by the display, watching the pretty creature with rapt fascination. He roared in anger when the youth spat directly into his face. He thrashed his head, flinging foamy droplets through the air.  
Young Loki dropped down, and rudely stuck a thumb into Thor's mouth. He held his cock inches from Thor's face and began to stroke, smirking as he did so. He nudged his head around Thor's mouth, attempting entry.  
Using his digit, he leveraged Thor's jaws apart and inserted himself. He was not gentle, and immediately thrust hard and fast. He grabbed Thor's head and pulled him far down, pressing himself deep into the throat. Thor snorted and gagged, unprepared for the assault.  
With handfuls of hair, the youngster sighed and withdrew, entering again with smooth, slower strokes. Loki appeared beside him, observing the activity from above with cool detachment.  
The youth moaned and bucked sharply into the open mouth, his belly clapping against Thor's face on impact, fucking faster.  
He climaxed and filled Thor's mouth before withdrawing to spurt pearly ropes onto Thor's face. Thor made to spit out the load, but Loki squatted in front of him, cartwheeling a glass knife in his hand. It came to a singing point at Thor's nose.  
"Swallow."  
Thor recognized the clear dagger as the one he had used on Loki before, and gulped obediently. He grimaced and fought to stop his stomach from rising.  
The boy rested on his heels with his legs apart, panting like a hunting dog, stroking residualy. He licked his lips and gave Thor a mocking, conspiratorial wink.  
Disgusted, Thor attempted to rub the glistening smear from his jaw against his shoulder but Loki threatened him with the needle tip again.  
"Leave it."  
Thor scowled and recoiled from the knife point in mute quiescence.  
Satisfied, Loki rose and casually strolled around his captive. He stopped to kneel behind Thor and sliced through his belt with the blade. It disconnected with a rubbery snap.  
"Hmm. This is all so familiar."  
He rolled the leathers partly down and then hacked through the crotch so that the two halves separated. He spread Thor and and admired the puckered indentation, remarking on the lack of hair.  
"I thought you would be an animal here." He joked and smoothed a hand over Thor's back with a pat of approval.

"Yet, an animal is what you are." With a contemptuous shove, he sent Thor toppling forward, head-first into the ground. The phantom Loki clapped his hands in delight. Resting on the balls of his feet in a crouch, he giggled at Thor's contorted features crushed against the tiles.  
Loki let an oleaginous strand of saliva hang from his mouth. It dangled and broke, oozing over his cock. Rubbing his shaft up the exposed cleft, he coated himself in the lubricant. He savoured the feel of sliding his head through the slickness and took a long moment to appreciate the sight below. Without further ceremony, pushed himself into the resisting flesh.

The slippery sensation took him off guard. It was hot and clinging and seemed to draw him further inside, the asshole tightening around his girth. He sucked air through his teeth and gingerly withdrew, pausing to bring himself back from the suddenly approaching brink.  
He laughed at the noises coming from Thor.  
"Do not worry, brother. I will show you the same mercy that you did me." He gave a malicious jab to emphasise the word "brother".  
Loki eased off to stare down with interest, watching the graphic visuals of his cock sliding in and out with deliberate slowness. Gripping the hips, he pulled Thor fully onto himself before reaching forward and grabbing a handful of golden hair. Resting on one knee, he thrust the other out at an angle to stabilize himself. He leaned back at the hips from this position, and yanked hard on the hair, using the tension to bring their bodies slapping together, fucking deep. He rolled his eyes back and exited to expel a jet of cool liquid onto Thor's back. He squeezed the remaining droplets from his member and wiped his hand on Thor's thigh.

Loki wandered back, stooping next to his twin. He produced a square of linen and wiped Thor's mouth. He walked away, and the light in the chamber faded with him.  
"I'll be back." He said and left Thor in darkness.


End file.
